


Metatron's Puppet

by Graphite_crumble



Series: The Chronicles of Gabriel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season 9 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_crumble/pseuds/Graphite_crumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prelude to 9:18: Meta fiction<br/>Why Gabriel agrees to help Metatron. Two chapters, with alternate endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is part of the chronicles of Gabriel series. The second is more of an alternate choice that doesn't factor in to the chronicles timeline

Dear Father, what was happening? Everything was burning, every nerve screamed. Gabriel tried to push past the pain and focus. He could feel a heart beating inside his form, something solid, blood pulsing… Inch by painful inch, his vessel regrew around him, trapping his grace inside. It felt like weeks of agony, but might only have been a few minutes.

Finally he laid breathless and aching on a rug somewhere in….Heaven? He opened his eyes, the simple act making his eyelids sting. His golden eyes watered at the light. His skin felt raw, like he’d been standing in the wind for hours.

“Ah, you’re finally awake.” A voice said.

Gabriel tried to word a response, but he was still feeling too stunned.

“You two. Help him up.”

Strong hands seized his arms and hauled him upright, dropping him into a plush chair. He took a moment to gather his strength before raising his head.

He was in an office, or so it appeared, but the energy around him told him it was home. He caught his reflection in a glass-fronted bookcase and recognised the face there. It was the same one he’d worn for centuries on earth. On earth…

Images flashed before his eyes. Kali, the Winchesters, Lucifer… He gasped, almost feeling the stab of the blade again. He remembered pain. And then…

He turned his attention to the other angels in the room. The two who’d helped him up, he didn’t recognise, but the third one, sitting behind a wide desk, he most definitely knew.

“Metatron?” he asked, surprised. The scribe of God had been missing almost as long as Gabriel himself.

“Well, your memory is still intact. That’s good, I suppose.” Metatron answered.

“How did I get here? Lucifer…” Gabriel began.

“Lucifer killed you. On your own blade, I believe. I brought you back.” Metatron replied.

Gabriel stared at him, trying not to laugh. This lowly scribe had resurrected an Archangel? _No_ …Gabriel narrowed his eyes. Something was different. The seraph radiated power, far too much for one of his station.

“How?” he asked.

“Never mind how. Just know I’m running the show now, brother.” Metatron replied with a slimy grin. “It’s all going swimmingly. Except for a few minor details.”

“Lucifer?” Gabriel asked.

“Oh, that’s history now. He’s back in his cage. Michael, too. You’ve been gone for 4 years.” Metatron informed him. “No, what I need is someone to help Castiel do the job I require of him.”

“Castiel? He’s alive? And the Winchesters?” Gabriel asked. There was someone much more dear to him on his mind but he couldn’t ask about her.

“Yes. All alive. All thorns in my side.” Metatron sighed. “This will go a lot quicker if I don’t have to explain everything. Here.” Metatron got up from his desk and wandered over, touching two fingers to the Archangels forehead. Gabriel’s head cleared, new memories dropping in beside his old ones. Metatron had tricked Castiel, made the angels fall…

Gabriel glared at Metatron. The scribe returned to his seat behind the desk, steepling his fingers and peering across them at the Archangel.

“I should kill you where you sit.” Gabriel growled. The pain of his brothers and sisters falling resonated through him.

“Perhaps. But I think you’ll find that a little harder than you’d expect. And I also think you’re going to help me.” Metatron replied, unfazed by the threat.

“Now why would I want to do that?” Gabriel replied flippantly.

“Well, for starters, I brought you back.” said Metatron.

“If you think that means I owe you one, think again.” responded the Archangel. “I knew I was dead the moment I entered that hall. I made peace with it. The only one who has any business bringing me back is our father. The _real_ god, not some jumped-up secretary with a fancy rock in his typewriter.”

Metatron seemed surprised that Gabriel had figured it out so fast. Gabriel just smiled smugly. He could practically hear the Angel tablet singing to him.

“Fine. See it however you wish. But I didn’t resurrect you entirely. You may notice you’re missing those pretty, golden wings.” Metatron pointed out.

Gabriel was shock to find he was right. With the ache of his rebirth still heavy on his vessel, he had failed to notice the missing limbs. The loss stung him more than he would care to admit.

“Eh, I’ve been hiding those so long, I almost forgot they were there.” said Gabriel, trying his best not to let his hurt show.

“Of course. I don’t suppose you had much use for them when you were, what was it…Loki?” Metatron made the name sound like some sort of insult. “You never were much for Father’s plans, but I must say, that one surprised me.”

“Well, it’s not like we ever got to know each other that well. After all, I’m an Archangel and you’re… What, winged minute-taker?” Gabriel reminded him.

“I AM GOD!” Metatron responded, slamming his pudgy fist on the desktop. He quickly regained his composure, but Gabriel felt a small sense of satisfaction. “I am God, and you will do what I tell you to do!”

“Or you’ll what? Not give me back my wings? Oh no.” Gabriel rolled his eyes in mock horror. His wings were glorious and he was proud of them, but they weren’t worth betraying Castiel for.

“I can do so much worse, Gabriel. I thought I’d start small, give you a chance to co-operate before resorting to more…uncivilised tactics. But very well.” Metatron shrugged. “Let’s see…Kali, your pagan whore.”

Gabriel sat forward slowly, anger bristling inside him.

“You watch your tongue. She’s more of a God than the likes of you will ever be.” He said carefully.

“Well, She’ll be a dead God if you don’t play your part.” Metatron made his threat. “I’ve more than enough power to erase the likes of her, I assure you.”

Gabriel looked away, pressing his tongue against the inside of his teeth to stop himself from screaming at the offensive little toad. Castiel was his brother. He had many brothers and sisters, but Castiel was different. He was like him. Free. But Kali…He’d lost her long ago, but as long as she still walked the world, he could bear it. If she died…Not for the first time, he cursed himself for ever falling in Love.

“Please…” Gabriel whispered it. “Not her.”

“That’s better, Gabriel.” Metatron smiled. “See how much easier it is when we agree?”

“What do you need me to do?” Gabriel asked, a sinking sensation inside him. _I’m sorry, Castiel._

 

 

 


	2. Version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending to Chapter 1

Dear Father, what was happening? Everything was burning, every nerve screamed. Gabriel tried to push past the pain and focus. He could feel a heart beating inside his form, something solid, blood pulsing… Inch by painful inch, his vessel regrew around him, trapping his grace inside. It felt like weeks of agony, but might only have been a few minutes.

Finally he laid breathless and aching on a rug somewhere in….Heaven? He opened his eyes, the simple act making his eyelids sting. His vessels skin felt raw, like he’d been standing in the wind for hours.

“Ah, you’re finally awake.” A voice said.

Gabriel tried to word a response, but he was still feeling too stunned.

“You two. Help him up.”

Strong hands seized his arms and hauled him upright, dropping him into a plush chair. He took a moment to gather his strength before raising his head.

He was in an office, or so it appeared, but the energy around him told him it was home. He caught his reflection in a glass-fronted bookcase and recognised the face there. It was the same one he’d worn for centuries on earth. On earth…

Images flashed before his eyes. Kali, the Winchesters, Lucifer… He gasped, almost feeling the stab of the blade again. He remembered pain. And then…

He turned his attention to the other angels in the room. The two who’d helped him up, he didn’t recognise, but the third one, sitting behind a wide desk, he most definitely knew.

“Metatron?” he asked, surprised. The scribe of God had been missing almost as long as Gabriel himself.

“Well, your memory is still intact. That’s good, I suppose.” Metatron answered.

“How did I get here? Lucifer…” Gabriel began.

“Lucifer killed you. On your own blade, I believe. I brought you back.” Metatron replied.

Gabriel stared at him, trying not to laugh. This lowly scribe had resurrected an Archangel? _No_ …Gabriel narrowed his eyes. Something was different. The seraph radiated power, far too much for one of his station.

“How?” he asked.

“Never mind how. Just know I’m running the show now, brother.” Metatron replied with a slimy grin. “It’s all going swimmingly. Except for a few minor details.”

“Lucifer?” Gabriel asked.

“Oh, that’s history now. He’s back in his cage. Michael, too. You’ve been gone for 4 years.” Metatron informed him. “No, what I need is someone to help Castiel do the job I require of him.”

“Castiel? He’s alive? And the Winchesters?” Gabriel asked. There was someone much more dear to him on his mind but he couldn’t ask about her.

“Yes. All alive. All thorns in my side.” Metatron sighed. “This will go a lot quicker if I don’t have to explain everything. Here.” Metatron got up from his desk and wandered over, touching two fingers to the archangels forehead. Gabriel’s head cleared, new memories dropping in beside his old ones. Metatron had tricked Castiel, made the angels fall…

Gabriel glared at Metatron. The scribe returned to his seat behind the desk, steepling his fingers and peering across them at the Archangel.

“I should kill you where you sit.” Gabriel growled. The pain of his brothers and sisters falling resonated through him.

“Perhaps. But I think you’ll find that a little harder than you’d expect. And I also think you’re going to help me.” Metatron replied, unfazed by the threat.

“Now why would I want to do that?” Gabriel replied flippantly.

“Well, for starters, I brought you back.” said Metatron.

“If you think that means I owe you one, think again.” responded the Archangel. “I knew I was dead the moment I entered that hall. I made peace with it. The only one who has any business bringing me back is our father. The _real_ god, not some jumped-up secretary with a fancy rock in his typewriter.”

Metatron seemed surprised that Gabriel had figured it out so fast. Gabriel just smiled smugly. He could practically hear the Angel tablet singing to him.

“Fine. See it however you wish. But I didn’t resurrect you entirely. You may notice you’re missing those pretty, golden wings.” Metatron pointed out.

Gabriel was shock to find he was right. With the ache of his rebirth still heavy on his vessel, he had failed to notice the missing limbs. The loss stung him more than he would care to admit.

“Eh, I’ve been hiding those so long, I almost forgot they were there.” said Gabriel, trying his best not to let his hurt show.

“Of course. I don’t suppose you had much use for them when you were, what was it…Loki?” Metatron made the name sound like some sort of insult. “You never were much for Father’s plans, but I must say, that one surprised me.”

“Well, it’s not like we ever got to know each other that well. After all, I’m an Archangel and you’re… What, winged minute-taker?” Gabriel reminded him.

“I AM GOD!” Metatron responded, slamming his pudgy fist on the desktop. He quickly regained his composure, but Gabriel felt a small sense of satisfaction. “I am God, and you will do what I tell you to do!”

“Or you’ll what? Not give me back my wings? Oh no.” Gabriel rolled his eyes in mock horror. His wings were glorious and he was proud of them, but they weren’t worth betraying Castiel for.

“I can do so much worse, Gabriel. I thought I’d start small, give you a chance to co-operate before resorting to more…uncivilised tactics. But very well.” Metatron shrugged. “Let’s see. Kali, your pagan whore.”

Gabriel sat forward slowly, anger bristling inside him.

“You watch your tongue. She’s more of a God than the likes of you will ever be.” He said carefully.

“Well, She’ll be a dead God if you don’t play your part.” Metatron made his threat. “I’ve more than enough power to erase the likes of her, I assure you.”

Gabriel looked away, pressing his tongue against the inside of his teeth to stop himself from screaming at the offensive little toad. Castiel was his brother. He had many brothers and sisters, but Castiel was different. He was like him. Free. But Kali…He weighed his options. _Forgive me, my love._

“Go to Hell.” He finally replied.

Metatron sighed.

“You know, you should really think about this more carefully. I _started_ with Kali, Gabriel. Where do you think I’ll go next?”

Gabriel’s mouth went dry. _No, he couldn’t know…_ he thought. He kept his face passive.

“You know, part of the spell that closed the gates of heaven required the heart of a nephilim. Hard to find, these days. But I got one. The last one. At least, that’s what I thought, before I became God.” Metatron informed him. “Imagine my surprise when I looked down from here and saw another bright little speck glowing away on Earth.”

Gabriel’s heart skipped a beat. He’d protected her since the day she was born, hidden her so well that she was all but invisible to Angels and Demons. He’d faced Lucifer, and died, to help save the world she lived in. She was everything to him.

“Charming little thing, your daughter. Powerful too. Arch-nephilim. Who would have thought one of you would be so careless?” Metatron chuckled.

“Please…” Gabriel whispered it. “Not her.”

“That’s better, Gabriel.” Metatron smiled. “Now, ordinarily, I’d smite such an abomination from the face of the earth, but I’m sure we can come to some arrangement.”

“What do you need me to do?” Gabriel asked, a sinking sensation inside him. _I’m sorry, Castiel._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like the idea of Gabriel being a father. His character has so many different faces as it is, i can't help but want to add another.


End file.
